


Wrapped in Green and Blue

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Three points in the lives shared by Luminara and Aayla as the world steadily grows more intense.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Luminara rested with her head lightly on Aayla's thigh, enjoying the feeling of the Twi'lek's hand moving slowly over her hair, and the peace that was lingering between them. It had been an eventful shared mission with Master Tholme and Padawan Aayla Secura, with both women doing all they could to mask the real bond between them.

"I heard, Aaylas'ecura, that you are being considered for Knighthood," she commented casually, continuing to follow her thought past the end of the mission, one that had involved Quinlan Vos unexpectedly showing up and helping them out. Luminara was well-aware of how much that had hit Aayla in her security buttons, given that the man had been blaming himself for Aayla's abduction and loss to the Order for some time.

That he had abandoned her during her recovery, so much that his own Master had taken her on, had not helped any.

"There is that rumor," the younger woman said. "Master Plo Koon is of the opinion that I am stable and as healed in my mind as he can help me be. Master Tholme is arguing that what I have been through meets most of the Trials anyway."

"And Quinlan?"

"Did not speak of it," Aayla admitted, sighing softly. "He did ask me about you. I think he picked up on the resonance we've built."

Luminara shifted, moving up in the bed to lay where she was facing Aayla, concern in her eyes. "Is he going to give us a problem, my dear?"

Aayla smiled and reached out, resting her hand along Luminara's cheek. "No, my lover; he is not. I pointed out it would be quite hypocritical, after all, given his relationship with Knight Shylar."

Luminara's eyebrow arched elegantly. "Truly?" She then smiled, and pressed in for a gentle kiss. "Listen to me, seeking out gossip about a fellow pair of knights."

That got a lazy smile and a return kiss. "I don't mind that you're nowhere near as rigid and conforming as others believe. It is a good cover to keep you and I safe." 

There were more kisses, ones that led to gentle touching, and after a time, there were only soft gasps instead of words, as the women continued to undo the stress of the mission by losing themselves together.

* * *

Luminara glanced up as her new padawan slipped out of the apartment… and someone else slipped in. The glance turned into a long look, as her lover had been gone for weeks this time, pursuing her own missions now that she was a full-fledged Knight. 

"That was Barriss, wasn't it?" Aayla said, even as she crossed the room swiftly, encouraged by Luminara standing up to reach for her. "Barriss Offee. Is she assigned to you now?"

"Yes, my dear. I have taken her as a padawan," Luminara answered, twining her hands in Aayla's before pressing up the slight difference in their heights to take a kiss as well. Aayla cooperated, enjoying these moments, where their need to touch and be touched heightened their reunion. For all that Luminara kept traditional Mirialan virtues close to her, this one of family intimacy had to be kept so quiet in the face of Jedi conventions.

"We will have to be more discreet, my love, if you have a padawan," Aayla said once the kisses came to a breaking point. 

"We managed to keep Master Tholme in the dark, my dear. I am certain between my reputation, her expectations, and us using your quarters, we will manage," Luminara assured her. "That said, will you be in tonight?" she asked with just a touch of impish playfulness, making Aayla burst into laughter. The Twi'lek brushed her lips over Luminara's cheek, near the cloth of her concealing headdress.

"Yes," she breathed softly, throwing as much desire into that one word as she dared, given that it was barely midday. She was rewarded with a very breathy moan, and Luminara swaying slightly. With an effort, Aayla pulled herself free, turning to leave. She paused near the door, looking back over her shoulder with a sultry look. "I look forward to seeing you soon, my love."

"Not soon enough," Luminara told her fervently, sitting back down once the door closed. She shut her eyes, bringing her focus back to plotting out the best lessons to teach her padawan, with only a few stray moments of wishing she could push it all aside and go to her lover immediately.

Such thoughts were distinctly the reasons that lessons on Attachment applied, and she would not discredit herself or Aayla by being so irresponsible.

* * *

Geonosis was behind them. Barriss was in the care of the healers for a night of observation. Luminara had concealed her own injuries, only to have Aayla corner her in her quarters, shoving at robes to get them out of her way.

Luminara's eyes ghosted over the visible marks on her lover's skin, but made no protest at how driven to help her Aayla was currently.

How many friends had they left on the sands? How many of the survivors would actually live through the recovery period? How many of them would — 

"Shh, my love, please!" Aayla looked up at her with pleading eyes, and Luminara read all the pain in those beautiful lekku, knew that their resonance was higher than ever. It was how Aayla had known she was injured, despite having changed her robes. And she could hear all those questions, the pain that Luminara dared not show to the world at large. 

"I am sorry, my dear," Luminara told her, before taking the aid kit. "Let me work on yours now? How did you escape Vokara's wrath?"

Aayla set the kit more in easy reach, continuing her work even as Luminara began on the wounds she could touch easiest.

"I was on pyre detail," she said softly.

Luminara's breath caught in her throat. Of course they had made the effort to recover their dead, once the arena had emptied, after the battle ended in favor of the Republic. As a Master with a padawan, she had not even been contacted to volunteer for that task. Barriss, and other padawans, had already been exposed to far too much death in that mission.

She set the bandages down, certain that nothing Aayla had was serious enough to need more, and reached up, wrapping her hands around Aayla's face, finger tips at the sensitive protrusions of her ear cones. She then leaned in, and claimed a kiss, deep and long, one that was met with an almost overwhelming need.

Bodily wounds could wait; they needed to soothe their souls, to be able to face the demands soon to descend upon them. No matter that the Code demanded this be something less than a true partnership of the hearts, Luminara knew that she would take refuge with Aayla as frequently as she could, during the violence ahead.

It might be the only thing to keep her fully in the Light, to know that her lover was facing the same battles with such fierce strength of will. Somehow, she was certain Aayla felt the same way.


End file.
